Lets Make It Right
by popzOpopz
Summary: Running away from fixers, she was the only one that could help him. A old lost love. Yeah, things can surely stir up again. AidenxOC (Remake "Trap in a Memory")


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Watch Dogs or Aiden Pearce. Just my own character.

* * *

><p>[April 16 2015]<p>

He creep up slowly behind a guy pulling out his baton waiting for the right moment and with a quick swing he wack the guy's head leaving him unconscious.

"That was easier than usual..." He said to himself feeling quite unsatisfied.

"Yeah it was" a woman said as she slowly walked into the room and without hesitating, Aiden pull out his gun and pointed it at her.

"Relax Aiden, I'm not here to kill you" she said with her hands up.

"The last two times I saw you, you did try to. You almost blew my fucking head off!" gripping his gun tighter ready to shoot. She smirks and shrugs her shoulders

"I've been great...thanks for asking" she said sarcastically.

"What you do want?" Sounding annoyed and not letting down his gun. She walked closer to him but he pulls the trigger shooting next to her foot "Don't fucking move!" aiming his gun back to her face

"Jesus Christ! Relax I'm not trying to kill you!" She pulls out her gun and put it on the ground kicking it over to him "There, take my fucking gun"

He stares at her intensely trying to figure if she was bluffing. Realizing she was serious he finally put his gun away and pick up her gun. "What do you want, iLera"

"I came to help you" Aiden almost laughed shaking his head. "I don't need your help"

"Aiden...I know what happen and I'm sorry for your lost and I also know what you have done. Fixers are after you. You are a big target. Do you know how ma..."

"Yeah I got a lot of zeros behind my name, I was told" he interrupted her. "You don't have to worry about me"

"But Aiden!" she shouted as she got closer to him.

He noticed her hair was long; it's been years since he last saw her with her hair this long. She looked sincere like before. _Does she really care?_ he thought to himself.

"But nothing!" He turns away from her about to walk away but she quickly grabs his arm pulling him back

"Don't fucking walk away from me! You don't get it! One fixer can't take you down but some are getting together willing to split the money just to get you fucking killed! How long can you keep running and saving your ass?" She releases his arm and steps back "Give me your phone"

He raised his eyebrow "No"

With his hands in his pockets, he gripped his phone.

"Please, let me get your phone"

She reached out her hand almost giving him the puppy eyes.

"I said No" he said with a tone narrowing his look.

"Stop being so fucking stubborn and give me the fucking phone Aiden!" She growl at him with an intimidated look.

_-Dam, I thought she was going to punch me- _He pulled out the phone out of his pocket and hand over the phone. She swipe and did some quick taps and gave it back.

"When you decide you need my help, you will be able to find me" She turns around and walks away. He sighs and went on his way.

_-why the sudden change? What does she really want from me? It's been 10years since I last saw her and she comes back because she wants to help me?- _It's all he thought about as he wonders along the streets. . . . . .

* * *

><p><em>iLera was the girl with the pale green eyes and long wavy dark hair that use to live on Aiden's block back when he lived in the suburbs with his sister and mother. She had an older brother name Roy who he was close friends with. They move to Chicago with their father. She was 7 and her brother was 12 at the time. They were previously living in Miami. Their uncle was a Drug lord and his enemies were after his family which drove their father to flee away after iLera's mother was killed in a car accident. Roy instantly became friends with Aiden and they both began getting involved in street gangs as they got older. During this time iLera and Nicole became friends too. iLera was a very pretty girl and was always very protective by her father and brother. By the time she was 15 most of her brothers friends had the hots for her even though they knew they couldn't even dare to speak to her. Aiden was the only one who respected her not only because it was his best friend's sister but he also had a sister himself. Aiden and Roy were total street thugs by the time they were 18. Doing their criminal acts on the low, Aiden try to hide what he did from his sister but Roy in the other hand wasn't able to iLera was too aware of what was going on. <em>

_Unfortunately things took a turn after Aiden runs away from an incident that happen on the block; iLera's father was killed by her uncle's enemies. Roy calls their uncle to give him the terrible news and their uncle immediately has his people go get them and bring them back to Miami. Now that they were back, they end up getting involved into their uncle's business. iLera became her uncles prodigy but before she got really involve in all his drug dealings, she went to find Aiden. Even though there was always respect between them, she always had a crush on him. So on her search for him, they end up having a fling which led Aiden confessing his love for her but instead of making her jump for hoops she freaked out and came back to Miami. She came back but the last two encounters have been almost deadly for Aiden. iLera had become very involve into the drug dealing business basically becoming a known Drug lord herself. Her attitude and even her look change. She became dangerous. Aiden, twice, ruined drug deals for her causing them to get into a physical fight and shoot out. Confused Aiden finally realized she could not be trusted anymore and was no longer the friend whom he once knew. Since the last encounter, 10 years has past by and did not hear one word about her until now. She shows up out of thin air to offer him help..._

* * *

><p>[2weeks later]<p>

Aiden parks his car and gives a quick look around before pulling out his phone. He swipes through his phone looking for iLera's location. Once he found it he tried to hack the door open. He figured it would be secured but as much as he tries his genius self could not break in. He gave up and came out the car. Walking over to the building cautiously from his surroundings he send her a quick text, alerting her he was downstairs.

iLera was cleaning up her kitchen when she heard her phone ring. She walked over to it and notices a text message. She smirked "I knew it" She walked over to her computer and unlocks the door then reply to him to come up. One knock and she rush to open the door. She felt giddy yet nervous.

She opens the door and he rushed in. He looked exhausted as he turn to face her and without hesitation he asked

"Why do you want to help me?"

She noticed blood stain on his arm and quickly looked over on it.

"Jesus, your hurt"

She tries to take off his coat and he grabs her wrist tightly and asked again with a stern tone

"Why do you want to help me?!"

"Because I still care, ok?!" She yelled as she pulled her arms away from his grip. She gently rubs her wrist since the tightness of his grip started to hurt.

"Just sit down and take off your coat"

She helps him remove his coat and sweater then brought over her kit to clean up his wound.

"Oh I thought you were shot, the bullet just brush by your arm. Good" sounding relieved.

"How could you possibly even care iLera?"

"Aiden, I don't know how to explain it but I just do ok?" avoiding confrontation. She couldn't even look at him but she could feel him staring. She turns to face him and they lock eyes. The intense look in his eyes was scary.

"Don't think cause I'm here it means I put down my guard. I don't trust you at all and I don't know what your real intentions are..." He paused for a second and glanced down "...I literally didn't have no place to go. All my hide outs have been removed"

Feeling guilty, she took a step back. "Um...Aiden I move all your hideouts"

"YOU WHAT!?" he quickly stood up grabbing her arm tight pushing her up against the wall. He tower over her. She felt almost scared but try to stay calm.

"You know cause of you I almost die out there!? I had fixers all over me. I spend two weeks running around Chicago!" he was furious. He let go of her arm and step away from her

"Where is my stuff?"

"Don't worry I have all your personal belongings. All your hardware is safe and locked up. I even got some cloths from your hideouts here in my room" she quietly said. She couldn't argue with him, she did feel guilty cause she had risk his life big time. She did it so she could lure him to her without caring the risk he would be in. She watched him walk over to take a seat. Noticed the gauze she had applied on his arm was bloody.

"Look go take shower and I'll patch up that wound and just sleep. I know you're exhausted" she said to him as he just looks at her like he wanted to kill her. He rolled his eyes

"Where are my clothes?" She pointed to her room and he walked over to get some new clean cloths.

He noticed she already had unpacked some cloths and had neatly stacked all his cloths. _-What the fuck- _was his only thought.

As he showered, she lay on the couch waiting for him. She felt happy he was around. Yes happy, without a doubt she still has feelings for him and all she wants is to make things right. She wants to try again. She was so focus doing all the wrong things and forgot about her happiness. He was the one person that made her feel out of this world but she freaked out when he came forward. They were both heading to two different paths and didn't want it to ruin them. So she decided to not even try and just go on her own way but she never thought it would flow this way. Knowing he would reject her, she would do what she can to protect him.

She heard the bathroom door unlock and her heart skip a beat. She stood still and heard his footsteps approaching. He walked by the couch not even acknowledging her. She rolled her eyes and followed him into her bedroom. He was standing over his luggage's looking for something.

"Need something?"

"No" he didn't bother to look back and kept searching through the bags. She walked over and took his dirty cloths and shoves them in a laundry bag. She left him alone and head over to kitchen where she had left her medical kit. She could sense him staring. She slowly turn her head and caught him just standing there checking her out. He couldn't help to notice her, as much as he wanted to hate her he knew himself he still had it for her. Whatever feelings he thought he had erase was still there lingering.

"Come here, let me wrap that up"

He walked over and took a sit and just looks at her. He just couldn't help it. She was beautiful but in that moment he felt he was dazing off he snap out of it and looked away.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine" giving her the cold shoulder. He needs to keep himself away from her but as for now he didn't have much of a choice.

"Then go to sleep, if you hungry please let me know. I got some food I cooked or I can go get you something. Just le..."

"I said I'm fine" he cut her off. He got up and walked over to the couch.

"Aiden, go to my room. Sleep over there I'll sleep here plus I have homework to do"

"Homework?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to find out who are these guys joining together to take you down plus I'm trying to find Jordi. I have a sick sense he's getting these people together just so he can kill them himself. Your friend wants that money all for himself..."

"Sounds like some shit he would do"

He sighed but didn't have the energy to even think about it. He walk into the room, lay on her bed and within seconds he was snoring away. He was that tired.

4 hours passed by and sleep was catching up to her. She had found out who were the guys teaming up to get Aiden but couldn't find the connection with Jordi let alone couldn't even find where Jordi was. She leans back covering her face taking deep breaths. She stood up and headed to the kitchen and pours herself a glass of water. _-Where the fuck is he?- _She went back to her computer and started to search up Jordi again.

Aiden slowly open his eyes and looked around for his phone. It was 2:48am. He got up and walked to the small bathroom that was in the room. Rinse his face to wake up some more. He headed out of the room and noticed she was sitting in front of the computer. He walked over and pulled her seat back "What the fuck!?" she shouted getting out of her seat but before she could react he grab her by the back of her neck and pulled her towards him slamming his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer for a deeper kiss. Pushing her back, they hit the wall where he started to move his hands down her body feeling her breast going down to her waist and grabbing it tight and then moving lower going underneath her leggings grabbing her ass tight. He quickly lifts her letting her wrap her legs around him. He rushed to the room and they fell into the bed. They began to take off their cloths quickly, without foreplay or hesitation he ram his cock deep on her, she gasp out loud.

BANG

Aiden had rolled out of bed scaring the shit out of him. Breathing hard he got back into the bed he quickly looked around. He felt hot and sweaty. _-Shit, that was a dream? What a nightmare- _He looked down noticing his manhood was thinking otherwise. He took deep breaths calming him down and head over to the small bathroom that was in the room. He rinses his face with cold water.

He changed his shirt and head out of the room walking slowly checking out if she was on the computer but she wasn't. He raised his eyebrow wondering where she went but then noticed her knocked out on the couch as he got close. He noticed she was drooling and couldn't help but smile. He reaches over for a tissue and wipes her mouth and carries her to her room. He carefully lay her down and placed his hand her hip. He took a good look at her before he left the room. He went to the kitchen to eat whatever was in the fridge. It was 5:24am. After he was done eating he walked over to the computer and check on what she was doing.

"Hmm lets she what she has been up to"

[7:12am]

She opens her eyes stretching out her arms. The sun beam at her face and she suddenly remember about Aiden. She shot up from bed and rushed out of the room. Looking for Aiden, she found him in the kitchen.

"Oh ok your still here. Morning" she waved at him and turns around and headed back to her room. Aiden just stood there wondering what the hell that was all about. He followed her back into the room

"So, I noticed you found out who these guys are. I know a 3 of them and guess what I found Jordi for you" He lean by her bedroom door.

"Holy shit you did?!" she turn around feeling a sense of relief.

"Yup...and you were right. He is gathering these fools to kill them and he's doing it tomorrow night" he smirked

"HA! I knew that fucking psycho would do that but how you know its tomorrow night. I couldn't find any damn connection between them. I was starting to think Jordi wasn't that much of a sicko" she said as she grabs some clean cloths. Aiden put his hands behind his head.

"Well I know Jordi, I know where he likes to hang out and I found him and he made a call and trace it to all those guys you found, It was easy" sounding cocky with a grin on his face.

"Oh wow, it smiles!" She sarcastically said pointing at him making him turn that grin into a frown. She laughed "Well thanks for that tech freak" she flirtatious said as walked by him heading to the bathroom and he turn around to check her out.

After she was done with her shower, he hopped in for a shower too. She started to cook some breakfast for them both. Almost done, he walked up behind her just watching her move her hips to whatever song she was listening to on her iPod. He just took a seat and admired her with a smile on his face, trying not to think dirty thoughts. She turns and noticed him and continues on like nothing. Another thing about her he liked, she didn't get embarrass easily. She simply didn't give a shit what anybody thought of her.

"Here you go!" She serves him a big plate of food as she kept placing other things in the table. "Huevos Rancheros!"

He raised an eyebrow at her "What?"

"It's a Mexican breakfast. Shut the fuck up and eat it" he chuckled and started to dig. Before she sat down to eat along and walked over to him and grab his head giving him a big kiss on the cheek making him turn red. He swallows his food looking confused. She sat down with cheesy smile on her face. "Happy Birthday Fool"

He was still confused. _-it's my birthday!?-_ He quickly looked at his phone and it realized it was May 2nd. He softly chuckled putting him hand on his forehead.

"Wow, Thank you. By the way the food is really good"

She couldn't stop laughing at him "Ha-ha, Aiden your face was priceless. You were dead ass confused! You aren't that old yet how could you forget your birthday?"

"Well maybe If I wasn't running away from fixers for two weeks I would have remembered" he gave her a look.

"Oh ha ha, just eat your food" she rolled her eyes at him. They ate quietly. She bites her lip trying not to smile. She like the short little conversations they been having. It reminded her about the past. How they use to goof around and just enjoy each other's company. He helps her clean up and put away any remaining food that was left. As she washed the dirty dishes, he walked up close behind her breathing down her neck gently giving her a kiss on the cheek "Thank you" He whispered as he turned away leaving her with chills that ran down her body. _-Oh fuck-_ feeling a tingle in between her legs.

Once she was done she quickly walked over to her room walking into Aiden taking off his shirt.

"Oh Jesus, sorry!" she blushed and she walk over to her closet trying not to look. He didn't even flinch and pull out a dark shirt. She took a quick look _–Damn he still got his banging body- _she turn away feeling hot. She got a pair of jeans and walked out before he could notice her.

"I'm stepping out to get something do you want to come with?" She shouted as she quickly changed her into her jeans in the bathroom.

"Is it safe for me to step out?" he said as he took a seat in front of the computer. She grabs her sneakers and sat on a nearby chair. He twirled his chair to face her. "So?"

"I'll keep you safe" she smirked at him as she stood up. He just bit his lip as he looked at from head to toe.

"I'll just stay. I need a break from the outside world" he lean back putting his hands behind his head.

"Ok whatever. I'll be back really quick" she turns around. He just kept checking out her body _-She has a great ass- _he thought feeling safe in his head.

15 minutes later, she walked in quietly with two small white boxes. She put one in the fridge and took the other one over to Aiden.

"Hey, I got you a slice a pizza" she pulls out a slice for herself and took a bite.

"I'm stuffed, plus we just ate. Your still hungry?" raising his eyebrow.

"I was craving for a slice….I'll save yours for later. Pop it in my toaster oven" she felt like the biggest fatty in the world.

"Thanks, you have been eating a lot lately huh?" he questioned her. She raised her eyebrow at him .

"I've noticed you got thicker since the last time I saw you" then he realized what he had just said feeling the world collapsing on top of him _–Why the fuck did I say that. I'm dead-_

"Your calling me fat?" she tense up making a fist with her hand.

"NO! I'm sorry, I meant to say….Well yeah you got thicker…Shit, I don't mean it in a bad way" he began to shudder knowing there was no way around it. She turns around pissed walking to the kitchen. He quickly follows her and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Let me explain"

"Just shut up"

"You're not fat. You look amazing. You got thicker yes but all in the right places. I just noticed, with all due respect how a certain part of your body looks a little bigger than before" _–Shut the fuck up Aiden!- _he said to himself and just step back before she took a swing at him.

"Just so you know I've only gained about 10lbs in the past 10 years! I keep myself in shape. I got abs!" she said pull her shirt up showing off. "Don't tempt me; you know I can knock your ass out!"

"I'm Sorry!" he remembers when they fought and how hard her punches were.

"I might be 5'5 but don't fuck with me Aiden. Your giant ass don't scare me!" she walked by him. _-Hmm, good thing I did my squats! - _She smirked to herself.

[5:34pm]

iLera and Aiden have been scanning the area Jordi is planning to take down these guys. They came to a plan how to take down Jordi.

"We might as well let him blow them up, that would take a load off of us and then we get Jordi"

Aiden sighs and takes another sip of his beer "Ok that sounds fine but how sure can we be, what if Jordi isn't even nearby. He could be hacking the cameras"

"You got a point but you're forgetting he's a psycho. Just in case one of them survives, he will be there to make sure they die"

"Fine but I'll go in and you cover me"

"No, I go in and you cover me. Jordi is your biggest threat. He's not going to sit and chit chat with you. Unlike me, I would have to use my feminine ways. I have to distract him for you to come in"

"I don't want you to get hurt" he said sounding concern.

"I have dealt with worse, I'll be fine" she got up taking his empty beer bottle "Want another one?"

"Yeah sure" he stared into the computer screen –_ we been talking normally, I'm forgetting I'm not supposed to trust her. But she doesn't seem like she wants to set me up. She has been really nice. Maybe she has really changed. She says she cares but I still don't get the real reason. She avoided my question. Could she possibly still have feelings for me? No, that can't be it- _

She put a small cake in front of him and his beer. "Surprise" she softly giggled. She had put a number one candle on it.

"One?" he glanced over to her.

"Yeah, if you want you can be 31 or even 21. Go on, blow your candle" she laughed trying not make him feel old about turning 41. He sure looked damn good for his age though.

"Thank you" he smiled at her and blew out his candle. "Can I ask you a question and please be honest with me"

"Ask away" she was feeling a little nervous. She took a seat holding her beer tight.

"You said you still cared and I want to know why. I know there's more behind just simply caring"

"Aiden…." She sighs trying not to answer. She looked down almost feeling shaky.

"Please. I know we have been trying to keep it peaceful and I don't want this to turn into an argument but I need to know. I'm confused about your intentions. I don't know if you're on my side or you're after the money. I know it's stupid of me to even ask this but I know you iLera….we have history"

"You think I'm after the money?" she stood up angry

"I don't want to fight" he grabs her arms trying to be calm.

"You're worth a billion bucks and you think I want that? I can make more than that!" she pulls away from his grip. "I'm not these money hungry fools who never had a billion dollars. I don't need the fucking money!"

He took a deep breath and sat right back down grabbing his beer and drinking it till it was done.

"I still fucking love you asshole"

He quickly looked up at her. She was angry. She was feeling vulnerable. She looked away closing her eyes not letting her eyes water up.

"I don't expect you to say you love me back. I don't expect a happy ending. I know I fucked up years ago but we were living different lives. I wasn't going to leave Miami and you weren't going to leave Chicago but I did love you. I was crazy about you"

He just stared at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. All the memories of them together rushed in at once, All those feelings.

"After this we will go our separate ways again but I just wanted to make sure you were safe. I wish you could just leave all this behind and just live your life" she opens her eyes turning to face him who was staring right at her.

"What about you? Why can't you just leave behind what you do and live your life?"

"I did. I'm moving to California but I stop by here because I found out what happen to you and how people were after you. Just came by to give you a hand before I left" she was feeling more relaxed that she had taken that off her chest and just slowly walked to her bed room "I'm going to bed"

He got up and reaches out for her arm. Grabbing her by the wrist he pulled her back. She turn around about to say something but before she could he lean forwards to kiss her. Staying close, she slowly looked up at him completely shocked. They stared at each other's eyes. The temptation was killing her. They started to breathe fast as he got closer to her face. Their lips locked allowing their tongues to play. She grabs pulling him closer to her body. He puts his hands on her waist picking her up allowing her to wrap her legs around her and of course not stopping their tongues from playing. Holding on to her ass, he walk into the bedroom laying her down on the bed his hands moved up underneath here shirt grabbing her breast as he move away from her lips and began to kiss her neck. He lifts up taking off his shirt and then taking hers off.

"Take it off before I rip it off" he referred to her bra. She quickly took it off having him lean forward and started to kiss her breast. She moaned softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. He un zipped her jeans and pulled them off along with her panties. He gently kissed her belly going down close to her friend. She gasped. She could feel herself get wet; she rotated her hips as she arches her back.

"You're so fucking sexy" he started to kiss her in between her thighs going close to her pussy just making her wetter. She grabs breast moaning. "Fuck me"

"Don't rush, let me enjoy you. I fucking missed you" he smirked and began to gently suck her pussy. The hairs on his chin prickle her but it just intensify the feeling. Rotating her hips as he lick she could feel an orgasm building up. Her legs starts to tense up, she pulled her legs closer to his head.

"FUCK" she moaned out loud grabbing his hair. He pulls back un zipping his jeans pulling out his cock. He pulls her up shoving his cock in her mouth. So thick and big, she sucked on it making him softly moan. As she kept on sucking she could feel him get thicker and harder in her mouth. Doing it faster, he grip on her hair tighter. A warm sensation ran on her tongue, she slowly pulls out keeping her mouth open catching very drop of his cum. She blew a kiss at him turning around showing off her ass, she laid down on her knees and elbows perking her ass up. He grabs it tightly, kisses it and gently bites her ass. "Mmmm" He moves up kissing her back till he reaches her neck. Nipples her ear, she tilts her head. She could feel his cock hard and ready to pound. He rams it in grabbing her hips tight, He began to thrust hard and fast.

"Harder!" she shouted. He grabs her hair and pulls her up till her back touch his chest. He grabs her by the neck and placed his other hand on her breast thrusting hard. He pushes her off into the bed but before he could climb on top of her; she pulled him down and quickly got on top of him. "Oh no, I'm gonna fuck you now" she grabs his cock sliding it inside of her; she began to bounce on him as she grab her breast. He tries to put his hands on her but she grabs his hand and moves them above his head. Leaning on him not letting go of his hands, she kisses him and let her hips do the work.

She releases his hands, she pulls herself up and without sliding his cock out she turns around. Her back is facing him, she rocks back and forth. She knows he's enjoying the view. She glanced over to look at him and blew kiss at him and he just bit his lips. She leans down bouncing her ass up and down "Oh fuck" he groan and grab her ass then spanks. "Your gonna make me cum"

"That's the point babe" she kept on bouncing. He grabs her hips and pulls her up letting his cock slide out. She turns around making a pouty face. He grabs her and started to kiss her. He laid her down not letting go of their passionate kiss, he grab her leg and moved it to the side letting his cock slide right in. She bit his lips. "Gotta make you cum first" he said grabbing her breast. Thrusting hard you could hear the smacking of his sack against her wet pussy. Sweat dripping down his face. Her cheeks flushed, her body began to tremble breathing hard she could feel a strong one coming. He noticed her body arching "Hold me tight" She grasp him tight, he thrust deeper and faster.

"Aiden!" she yelled not able to control herself she started to gush out holding him tighter against her she could feel him get harder inside of her. Wrapping her legs around him she pulling him deeper, she felt that warmness rush in. "Shit" he moan collapsing on her. Breathing hard, he rolled over wiping the sweat from his forehead. He turn to look at her, she was so dazed out still trembling. She turns to look at him. "Only you can fuck me this good leaving me shaky"

"I love you" he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. The night didn't end there. They kept having sex till the sun raised. So much missed passion couldn't go to waste.

[4:56pm]

iLera got up stretching out her body. She was feeling a bit sore. She smirked to herself and glanced over to Aiden who was still asleep. She noticed it was about to be 5pm.

"Hey wake up!" she shook Aiden. He quickly turns around "What happen?"

"It's late we need to get ready and take down Jordi" she walked over to her closet pull out some clothes to wear. Aiden did the same and they both rushed into the shower together. After they were done they started to get ready and noticed Aiden pull out his trench coat.

"Oh hell no, you're not wearing that"

"Why not" he said and crossed his arms. She walked over to him and hand him over a black coat red sweater and a red fitted. "Thanks"

Once they were ready she looked at him with such a flirtatious look. "Sexy white boy" she walked up to him and tip toed to kiss him. He just smirked "Let's go"

They walked out heading into her car. "I'll drive" he said opening the door.

"Excuse me but I'm driving"

"iLera please" he placed his hand on her shoulder "Move aside"

"Aiden" with a stern tone she said and pulled his hands off her shoulder.

"Fine" he walked over to the passenger seat and got in

"I got driving skills babe" she arrogantly said starting up the car and glancing over to Aiden.

"Ok street racer" he rolled his eyes not amused.

"Hey hey I was back in Miami, that's how I learned how to drive" she winked at him.

She put her hands on the wheel and took a deep breath. She looked at Aiden. "Aiden"

"Yeah" he turns to face her and raises his eyebrow noticing sadness in her face.

"Leave Chicago with me, please" There was an awkward silence. He sigh "iLera…"

"Aiden, leave this behind you. You're not getting any younger. You can't be everybody's hero" she grabbed his hand and tightly squeezes it. "Let's make this right"

He pulled her towards him kissing her lips tenderly. "Let's make this right"

She step on the gas and off they went into the night….

END

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed my One Shot.<br>BUT I am remaking this entire story. I have started posting so go to my profile and read "Trap in a Memory" 

Thank you!  
>xPeace!<p> 


End file.
